Touya's Shadow
by emmadotlouise
Summary: A one-off thing from Nakuru's POV. I'm not too sure if there's very many of these... please R+R


Here's the rewritten version for Touya's Shadow. I thought that this fic was in dire need of revision, so that's what I've been doing over the past few weeks. Anyway on with it!

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. Never have and never will!

Summary: A pointless fanfiction about Nakuru. Basically a whole mix of jumbling and an odd battle and bit of stuff about Nakuru, her daily lfie, all told from her point of view. What could be more fun? Read and review!

****

Touya's Shadow

****

A normal day in my life. It starts out with me going to the place known as Tomoeda High. Yes, a plain old boring name that has no originality whatsoever. I still reckon they should change it to something different. They need a bit of variety in this town, HONESTLY! Oh my gosh! There HE is! The god himself. Nah, more like Kinomoto Sakura's brother, Touya.

"Touya-san!! There you are!! I've been looking for you!! Where have you been?!" 

****

I pretty much took a running jump and leaped onto him, latching myself onto him. He looked down at me and his glare said it all. Clearly, it meant 'get-lost-I-don't-want-you-hanging-off-me-24/7', but in my vocabulary it said, 'YAY!'. I have a pretty mixed up way of interpreting things, or so Suppi tells me. 

Hey, it's the other guy that usually hangs around with Touya. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Yukito. He's Yue's false form, so of course I can sense Yue residing within him, I mean, who couldn't?! It's pretty obvious.

"Hello Nakuru-chan."

"Hi." 

"AKIZUKI-SAN!!!! Get off me!!"

****

He had narrowed his eyes. Oh god, he's narrowed his eyes. That's probably his equivalent of Suppi's energy laser-beam like thingy.

"Who? Me?" **Pure innocence. That's my trick.**

"Is there anyone else hanging off my back?"

"I guess not."

****

I found myself falling ungracefully to the ground in a big heap as Touya wiggled me off. Ow, those falls can hurt after a while...

"Bye, bye!!!!" **I yelled, waving my hand above my head in my usual fashion.**

Not long before I heard their remarks though.

"That girl is a pain." **That was not Touya-kun. Of course it wasn't. No! It can't be true!**

"No, she's not," **Yukito said with a smile.** **I can always count on him to be the nice guy.**

"She's doesn't hang off your back, she annoys me more than you." **I'm not that bad, am I?**

"That may be so. But you don't have to growl at her." **Yay! He's standing up for me!**

"I wasn't!" **Yes you were!**

I watched Yukito waver for a minute, his body going a little translucent. He was fading and fast but then stopped and returned. I saw Touya look with concern Yukito's way when Yukito yawned. A grin cracked my face in two. I knew exactly what was going on... but unfortunately, not the same for _poor_ Yukito-san! I can't really say the same for Touya-kun though...

"Tired, Yukito-san?" **My pleasant question and show of concern for the day.**

"Yes, Nakuru-chan. I am." **Of course he would be, lack of magical energy!**

"Too bad." **What a shame. Ow... I've still got bruises... damn I hate falling! Argh...**

* * * * * Sakura and the Snow Card!! Brr... COLD! FROSTBITE! * * * * *

"This is what I call a snowball fight." **I watched with amusement. Snow, snow and more snow. What a way to spend a night! I'd rather be at home with some Milo or something and a couple of good of my own home videos of some of the pranks that I've pulled on Suppi. Ah... pure hilarious entertainment. Utter heaven!**

"Sakura-chan!!" **It was that friend of Sakura's, the one who constantly has the video camera. I forget her name... oh yeah, it's something along the lines of Tomoyo.**

That girl, Sakura, lifted that weird looking staff of hers up in the air. She tossed up one of the Clow Cards and that star in the middle of a ring began to spin. How can that thing spin on its own? Is there some sort of contraption that makes it do that? Or is it just Sakura's magic? Ow... I'm getting a headache. This could be a little painful.

"Eriol? Are you sure this is what you want to do?" **That was Suppi. He's always asking my master if this is what he wants to happen. My master usually replies with a small smile and a nod. Sometimes there's words spoken, other times there's not. I guess it all depends on his moods. When he's around Sakura, he always seems to act different than when he's with us. He confuses me sometimes. Not to mention Suppi...**

"Yes. This is exactly what I want." **My master shifted his staff and it glowed, transferring more power into the spell. I watched with a smile as the snowmen became more persistent. **

Sakura lifted her staff to the card and chanted, "I call upon the power of my star. Ancient forces near and far. Snow Card, discard your former might and draw your power from my light! Star Card!" 

****

The Snow Card appeared above her and absorbed the snow thrown at its mistress.

"Very impressive," **I commented. There goes another of the Card Mistress' infamous transformations.**

"I think we no longer need to be here, she has transformed the Snow Card." **Eriol looked to me and my brother. I agreed and Spinel and myself flew back to the mansion. My master followed behind once he had seen that Syaoran and Tomoyo had safely taken Sakura home.**

"Spinel, why do you think Eriol is so interested in Syaoran-san?" **I asked my brother. That question had been bothering me for a while now and every time I asked it of Eriol, he never gave me a straight answer.**

Spinel gave me a long-suffering look. "Let him worry about what he's interested in, and you worry about your mission."

****

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "That's all I hear from you. You never tell me anything!" **I whined.**

Spinel gave me another long-suffering look. "It's for your own good. If you need to know anything, Eriol or I will tell you."

"Also, I hear there's a treat for us back at the mansion. I hear it's sweets." **When in doubt, there's always bribery on hand.**

Spinel's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Don't get me started on them. I'll become insane."

"Exactly my point. I guess they'll all be for me, then."

"No! No! No! I want some too!"

"Fine," **I said with a barely hidden yawn.**

"What am I hearing? Nakuru Akizuki? Tired? I don't believe it!" **Spinel exclaimed.**

"Shut up before I throw you in the sugar bowl."

* * * * * School * * * * *

"TOUYA!!!!"

"Yukito, save me." **Touya hid a groan and sidestepped me as I jumped his way.** "I'm getting better at this!" **he said brightly as I fell ungracefully to the floor.**

I looked up at him with a frustrated look that said why-won't-you-let-me-hug-you?

"Don't even start Akizuki-san."

"Call me Nakuru-chan please!!"

"No, Akizuki-san."

****

Darn.

* * * * * Many many days later... this is a one-shot, I can speed things up!! * * * * *

****

Shortly after my master revealed himself as Clow Reed to Sakura and the others, Yukito began treating me differently. He knew from Yue that I was created by Clow and that I was his counterpart. I was a protector of the Moon as Spinel was of the Sun. A fellow guardian had been created by Sakura as protector of the Stars. The guardian was another girl and she was similar to me in many ways. The guardian's false form was the same "age" as me and she was one of my best friends. "Nakuru-chan!" **she cried.**

"Hi Mariki-chan!"** I said with a wide smile. **"How is Sakura-san?" **She'd been worrying me a bit lately. She seemed to be in deep thought whenever I saw her, and that was pretty often, considering I was with Mariki quite a bit.**

"Fine."

"Same with Eriol-sama."

"That's good."

****

I studied Mariki. She had flowing golden hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Standing at 5'8, she was a bit taller than me. She was of the same build as me as well.

"Nakuru-chan? I have a question."** Mariki stared at me.**

"Fire away." **It's probably better than what I'm doing right now, anyway.**

"Sakura-sama has been most worried about the future lately. In her dreams, she sees a cloaked figure looking at her with a staff of the moon."

****

Hm... Not exactly my area of speciality. "I'm not the one to talk to about that. Suppi-chan would be better. He's the wise one. Have you talked to Yue and Kero as well?"

****

Mariki shook her head. "No, I haven't. We should have a meeting at your house. Suppi-chan will already be there and I can ask Kero when I get back to Sakura-chan's home. Yukito's already here and we can ask him now."** She looked over at him.**

I nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Yukito-san! We need you here!" **I called out.**

Mariki waved him over. Yukito looked up with a start and began walking towards us.

"Mariki-chan thinks we should have a meeting of the guardians at my house. She says that Sakura-chan has been most worried about the future and that we should talk about it. I have a feeling also that something bad is going to happen. I think someone is going to challenge Sakura-chan for possession of the Star Cards," **I quickly explained.**

"But the Star Cards won't listen to anyone other than Sakura and they're only loyal to their master, which is only Sakura, the Light and Dark Cards especially. They won't give up their mistress without a fight," **Yukito reasoned.**

"That may be true, but remember, it takes an enormous amount of energy to control the cards." **Mariki looked worried. She'd been looking that way a lot lately.**

"The Cards will stay by Sakura's side, always. I think that only an ancestor of hers could ever resurrect the Cards. It takes more than magic to call on the Cards. They also need to trust whoever is calling upon them. It was the same when they were capturing them."

"Let's leave this discussion for my house. Someone is bound to hear us here," **I said.**

Yukito and Mariki nodded. "See you there," **they said in unison.**

* * * * * Home * * * * *

"Suppi-chan! Eriol-sama! I'm home."

"What's this I hear about a meeting of the guardians here?" **Spinel asked.**

"Mariki was talking to me today and she was very worried about Sakura-san. She thinks everyone needs to talk. I agree."

"OK." **Spinel and I transformed into our guardian states and we waited for Yue, Keroberos and Mariki.**

The doorbell rang and I ran down to answer it, changing to my false form on the way down in case it was one of those random door sales people. I didn't exactly want them getting all freaked out if they saw me in my guardian form. It wouldn't be very good for either myself, Suppi or Eriol-sama. "Yukito! Mariki! Did you bring Kero?"** I asked, looking around for the familiar mouse-like beast.**

"Yes. Please let us in," **Yukito said, showing the bag with the struggling guardian inside. Stuffed animal, my foot.**

Mariki, Kero and Yue all changed at the same instant and in a final flash of light, appeared in their guardian states. I transformed also and we all walked through to the lounge where Spinel was waiting.

"Mariki, what is it in that you are so worried about Sakura-san?" **Kero asked.**

"Nakuru-chan already knows," **Mariki said, flashing a brief smile at me.** "Sakura-sama has been most worried about the future lately. In her dreams, she sees a cloaked figure looking at her with a staff of the moon. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I need your advice."

"We're here for Sakura-sama," **Yue said. **"It's not only you protecting her."

"But, I'm guardian of the Stars; I was created by Sakura-sama. I have had more experiences with Sakura than anyone here. Keroberos may have been with her from the very start when she started using her magic, but I was inside Sakura-sama. I shared all the experiences she did. She drew her power from the Stars and transferred it to herself; to me."

****

I nodded vaguely. I knew all this already. Mariki had told me about all of this when she had become friends with me when we were fighting against the demons sent by a sorcerer wanting to take possession of the Cards.

"Hey! I just had an idea! You know the sorcerer that Clow banished years ago? How he came back for Sakura? For the Star Cards? Maybe it's him; he did have a moon staff." **What a stroke of brilliance! I can't believe that just came straight out of my head!**

"You know what, Nakuru may actually be right for once," **Kero commented.** "It sounds right."

"Hey! No need to say that! I'm not dim!" **I argued.**

Spinel gave me a long-suffering look.

"You're good at those," **I remarked, looking at Spinel.**

"I think we should warn Sakura-sama," **Yue said.**

"I don't know…" **Mariki said.** "We might scare her."

"Mariki, it's best that Sakura knows so that she can be alert when the time comes. He will appear soon, you and me both know that," **Yue reasoned.**

Mariki heaved a sigh. "I'll tell her."

****

I knew exactly what Mariki was feeling. I didn't want to scare Sakura-san either, but what had to be done had to be done. I looked at the star guardian with sympathy. "Sorry, Mariki-chan, but I have to agree with Yue on this one."

* * * * * Hunting him down... * * * * *

****

I watched. And watched. I was on the mission of finding this sorcerer. I had received images of him from Keroberos and Yue and I was one of the only guardians who were strong enough to track him down. I wasn't strong enough to beat him, but I could sense at a further distance than the others.

I narrowed my eyes. I could sense him. He was nearby.

* * * * * The battle!! * * * * *

"SAKURA-SAMA!!!!" **Mariki yelled. Her mistress was standing on the tower once again, facing the sorcerer. He had cast darkness upon Tomoeda.**

"Easily defeated, Mariki-san. Light!" **she tossed up the Light Card and it easily dispelled the darkness.**

Mariki smiled. So much for that being hard.

"Mariki-chan! Yue-san! Keroberos-san! Sakura-san!" **I yelled. I flew to Sakura's side, Spinel and Eriol close behind me.**

"Nakuru-chan! You're here!" **Mariki turned around.**

"Of course I am! I think it's time we beat this guy!"

****

I flew up to Sakura. "Sakura-san, if you let me and Mariki-chan fight, then I'm sure that we can beat him."

****

Sakura looked at me, fear in her eyes. "What will Eriol-san say if you get killed?"

****

I looked back at my master. He nodded. "Don't worry about me," **I said with a grin.** "Eriol-sama has already said that I can go." **I looked back to Mariki.** "I need Mariki-chan though."

****

Sakura looked back at Mariki. I knew she was worried. "Sakura-san, Mariki-chan will be fine, I promise."

"Sakura-sama? Can I go?" **Mariki flew up beside her mistress.**

Sakura heaved a sigh. "Yes, Mariki-chan, be careful."

"I will," **Mariki said with a smile.** "Let's go, Nakuru-chan."

****

I nodded and Mariki and myself both flew towards the sorcerer.

He looked up at us with haunting brown eyes. Pure evil. I felt like shuddering, but I had to refrain from it, I had to help Mariki.

"Ruby!"** Mariki cried. **"Help me!"

****

I flew in to assist her. The sorcerer had aimed a bolt of black energy. I flew quickly in to intercept and it caught the corner of my left wing. I was off-balance for a little bit and then quickly regained it as he sent another bolt at both Mariki and I. I didn't have enough time to react. The bolt went straight past me and clipped Mariki's feathery wings. They started to catch on fire and she was forced to fold them.

Without her wings, Mariki was hurtling towards the ground at a fast pace. I heard the familiar call of "Windy!"** and suddenly Mariki had slowed down tremendously as she gently touched the ground, lying on her back. The wind was knocked out of her for a little bit as she lay still, not moving.**

I flew down to Mariki's side, all the while glaring daggers at the sorcerer. _"He's gonna pay for that,"_ **I thought, silently cursing him. **"Mariki, are you okay?" **I asked, concerned for my friend and fellow guardian.**

She nodded and shakily got to her feet. Her magic seemed to be deteriorating a bit. That probably wasn't going to be good or helpful in the long run. We had to do something drastic. Even as we both flew up towards him again, we were both knocked back by his magic and catapulted into the ground. The landing that I did was not one of my more graceful ones. "We need to merge our powers," **I said to Mariki.** "With the powers of the night, I'm sure we can beat him." **The time had come for dire measures. There was no time to muck around.**

Mariki nodded. "Let's try it. Both the moon and the stars shine brightly."

****

The two circles of our masters appeared beneath us. Sakura's circle under Mariki and Eriol's circle under me. They both merged into each other and Mariki and I began drifting towards each other. I felt myself pulling, and my magic slowly merging with Mariki's. A grin lit my face, it was really happening. This was the first time that I had ever attempted something like this and the sheer magnitude and power that was radiating from us was amazing. This was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"What's happening?" **Sakura shouted.**

Kero came up beside her. "This is something that only the guardians of the moon and stars can do. They become the guardian of the night. If Spinel and I were to merge, not only would our powers combine, but we would become the guardian of the day."

****

Sakura nodded. "Oh."

****

A female warrior with silver wings had appeared where Mariki and I had been. Pink hair with golden streaks fell to her back and her eyes were an eerie indigo colour. A silver bow was clasped in her hand and fiery arrows with purple sparks spitting out from the arrowhead were slung in a casket across her back. She looked swiftly down at the sorcerer who was staring up at her, unimpressed. Her name was Ariana. She took an arrow from her back and loaded her bow. She pulled back the arrow and took careful aim.

"Who's that?" **Kero asked.**

"It's Ariana, the merging of Ruby Moon and Mariki," **Yue answered, walking up to his brother.**

"She is very strong."

"Yes, she has the combined power of Ruby Moon and Mariki."

****

Ariana drew power from the stars and moon, increasing her powers dramatically.

"Sorcerer! Your time is up!" **Ariana called, and she let the arrow loose and it plunged down towards the sorcerer at an incredible pace.**

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" **Sakura screamed.** "Shield! Release!"** Sakura lifted her staff to the card and the shield bubble appeared around the sorcerer. The intercept was successful. Ariana's arrow ricocheted off and landed somewhere near Yue.**

Ariana turned her head to look down at Sakura, her face unfathomable. "Sakura, what's wrong?" **she flew down to the young card mistress.**

Sakura shook her head emphatically. "He is to be banished to the dark ends of the earth. I don't want him getting killed by you, that would just make you a killer and I couldn't stand that. If there's one thing I've learnt while I've been alive, it's too never kill. It has been hard without 'kaa-san around. I don't think that I could stand seeing anyone else suffer."

****

Ariana nodded, while heaving a sigh. She moved her hands in a circle, creating a portal that would take the sorcerer to the far ends of the earth. "Is this ok, Sakura-san?" **she asked.** "I need your staff to command the portal what to do."

****

Sakura lifted her staff and walked forward to touch the back of the portal with her staff, her face set in concentration. "Take this sorcerer to the far ends of the earth."

****

The portal sucked the sorcerer and his staff in. It closed once he was through and Ariana separated back into Nakuru and Mariki. I fell back with a start and landed with another of my infamous falls, changing back into my false form as I did so. "Owie..." **I rubbed the back of my head. **"Merging hurts after a while..."

****

Someone held out a hand to me. I looked up to see Yue. He'd never done that before. "Well done," **were his words. I accepted his hand and he helped me up.**

"Thank you," **I said to him. Yue just nodded and stepped back to speak to his mistress.**

My master was watching me with his ever-there small smile. He always did that. I usually wondered what was on his mind at the time, but Suppi was better at reading our master than I was. I usually tried to guess, but ended up way out. I didn't give it a second thought this time.

I ended up barging in on the conversation before Yue could get a word in, like I usually do. It always seems to happen that way...

"Very well done, Sakura-san, it must've been tough stopping the arrow that Ariana shot," **I said with a smile.**

"Don't remind me," **Sakura said weakly, dropping to her knees, drained of magic. Her staff changed back into that mini key thing of hers and Sakura put it in her pocket, along with any other cards that she had used. I used to wonder how she'd know which card to pull out and use. If it were me, I'd probably end up pulling out the wrong card all the time and probably get really frustrated.**

"Sakura-sama, I'm so sorry," **Mariki got to her knees and started crying.** "I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

****

Sakura smiled weakly at her guardian and hugged her. "Mariki-chan, you didn't cause it. I'm just drained from the fight."

****

Mariki looked at her mistress. "Thank you, Sakura-sama."** And she grinned.**

* * * * * The (ugh...) ending thingamabob * * * * *

****

Well, that's that over. Here I am, I've merged with Mariki-chan and became Ariana. We defeated the sorcerer. Now I can finally get over this and pig out on the sweets!!

"Come on, Suppi, we have a fridge to clear out."

"Oh joy..." **was Suppi's _joyful_ reply.**

**__**

The End.

So? Good? Crappy? Really really bad? Or what? I told you it was pointless. ^_^ Oh well, life goes on! By the way, please read my new fic 'Wishing Well'! I'd really appreciate it!

--Kaiwawata

__

AKA Karisa Temura


End file.
